Guys Like Him
by Kelsbury
Summary: There would always be guys like Wallabee Beetles. The guy that got in the way. Ace POV.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kids Next Door – If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I would be writing the next episode, featuring a heavy dose of Wally/Kuki._

**Guys like Him**

Ace couldn't help the twitch of his lip when he saw Kuki at the end of the hallway, leaning against the lockers beside Abigail Lincoln, laughing at something that she said while tugging at the skirt of her green and white cheerleading uniform and Ace secured his bag higher on his shoulder, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jock jacket before making his way towards her.

But, of course, _he_ got there first. Ace tried not to get angry as he watched him slide his arm around Kuki's waist, leaning beside her with a grin on his face, listening intently to Kuki as she spoke to him, but Ace could see his eyes dart to her lips more then once.

Ace's gaze narrowed and focused on the couple, hating that he wasn't the one leaning his head down to whisper in her ear and make her laugh like that, slapping at his chest playfully over his orange hoodie and Ace just felt annoyed that this had ever happened.

There would always be guys like Wallabee Beetles. The guy that got in the way.

He and Kuki were _supposed_ to be together. He was the captain of the basketball team, the football team and the baseball team and she was the head cheerleader. He was the most popular guy in school, she was the most popular girl. Every girl within a two-hundred mile radius wanted to date him, and guys fell to her feet. He was hot and she was drop-dead gorgeous.

They were perfect for each other, a shoe-in for Prom King and Queen at Junior Prom, but she didn't seem to see that.

Ace growled as he saw Wally press his lips to Kuki's forehead quickly before turning and walking away to his next lesson, throwing a wink over his shoulder for good measure and he saw Kuki grin after him, her violet eyes following his movements.

Ace just didn't get it. Beetles was from a poor family, failing every lesson (mainly because he never really went to them), had a temper, was a womanizer who had probably been with every girl in their year and a loser. But Kuki had chosen him a few months back and Ace just couldn't understand why she would lower her standards for a dead-beat like Wallabee Beetles who was still believed that 'E' was the capital of England.

He snorted as that thought crossed his mind and he turned his gaze back to Kuki, who was sweeping her long, raven hair into a ponytail as she chatted to Abby some more, knowing that both girls had a free now. Just as he did.

Now would be the perfect opportunity to discover the way that Kuki's mind worked and maybe, just maybe he could convince her that he was who she was meant to be with. Not Wally.

"Hey." He said, leaning next to her and she beamed at him, her smile seemingly making the whole hall brighter.

"Ace! Hey! How are you?" Kuki asked brightly, turning her body to look at him properly and Ace couldn't help it as his brown eyes slid down her body, thankful that his shades hid his wandering eyes.

"I'm good, Kuki. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Junior Prom with me?"

"Oh, I can't silly! I'm going with Wally!" She giggled and smoothed her skirt down and Ace rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He couldn't help ask, wondering how things got so messed up, how the natural order had been tilted on it's axis as Wally came in and swooped up the girl, turning him (whose supposed to be the Superhero) into the bad guy.

He realised that they were a lot of guys like Wally – it was always in the movies. The jocks were mean and stupid and the kid like Wally just wanted a chance and the leading lady (in this case, Kuki) was willing to give him that chance.

He couldn't see it.

Kuki and Wally contrasted completely, even in looks. He was brightly coloured with a dark demeanour while she was dark shades with a sunny disposition.

"Why what?" She asked, still smiling, always smiling. Even while Wally was making her cry she'd smile and say she was fine.

"Why Wally? I mean, are the movies right? Is he really actually smart who needs a push in the right direction and you're the only girl who can give him that?" He asked, needing to know the answer.

Kuki raised her eyebrows at him in contemplation and Ace felt his skin flush (it was really hot in this school, alright? He wasn't blushing.) she tilted her head to the side and stared at him and he had an inkling that she could see right through to his soul.

"No, not at all." Kuki said, "do you want the real reason?"

"Yes. Tell me why you chose him over me when I can give you everything you want, and so much more." He wasn't lying – he had enough money to pay for a beach house in India – complete with beach and travel expenses. Whatever she wanted was hers as far as he was concerned.

"I like him." She said simply, shrugging one shoulder, looking at him in an 'I-know-I-should-look-apologetic-here-but-I'm-really-not-because-I-already-have-what-I-want' way and he sighed just as Abby's hand closed around her shoulder.

"Come on, girl. Abby thinks we have enough time to go and get some ice-cream if we hightail it now." Kuki nodded and turned, hoisting her purple rainbow monkey bag over her shoulder and following after her friend, the spring in her step not leaving her.

There would always be guys like Wally, under-achievers who didn't try, didn't care and somehow, always, _always _managed to get the girl.

**A/N: **_Hey! Another one-shot – I'm just keeping them going today! _

_This idea came to me when I was watching Harry Potter. Ron gets the girl, despite the fact that he isn't the 'main hero' and every other character expects her to be with Harry, but she isn't because she likes Ron, not Harry and Harry doesn't like Hermione (in a romantic way). I thought Kuki/Wally and Ace are a bit like that, except that Ace likes Kuki…I don't know if that made sense, but I hope you enjoy reading this hastily pieced together one shot!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
